


Light lies in her fingertips

by Elenwe12



Category: Hakuouki
Genre: (could also be Hijikata/Reader or whoever you want tbh), F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 00:58:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13155789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elenwe12/pseuds/Elenwe12
Summary: Hijikata's thoughts about a certain someone... And of course, he had to make it poetic. (Secret Santa gift for abstractcactus)





	Light lies in her fingertips

**Author's Note:**

  * For [abstractcactus](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=abstractcactus).



He wanted nothing more  
but to drown in her light  
let her cleanse him  
and chase the darkness away  
until the only thing left  
was her beauty reflected everywhere

to touch her skin  
against his skin  
and feel her so much  
that she haunted his dreams  
and became his only reality

_But how could the world be so perfect?_

Oh god, how he loved her!  
She was like the moon  
shining – for him –  
where there was only darkness  
a tiny, delicate light  
– how he hated the sun and its pride now!  
how he loved this humble light! –  
and he could gaze at her  
always  
whenever  
forever  
a moon shining for him  
illuminating the pale blossom

She is beautiful  
like a poem  
he cannot write

For how could he imagine something so perfect?  
how could he write what he felt  
when all he wished was  
to love her  
every day and night  
after all, did they not deserve that?

_But how could the world be so perfect?_

He had fallen in love  
there was no doubt  
no last excuse to find  
nothing to stop him from saying it  
claiming it  
with every little act  
he had fallen in love  
like never before  
like it never should be allowed

He found her everywhere  
she haunted everything  
she inhabited every cup of tea  
and every meal  
she reshaped everything into poetry  
and every dream

no, it should not be allowed  
to love someone  
so much  
so so much  
as if he was about  
to die  
every second  
– _oh, how she takes his breath away!_  
and yet wished to live  
and breathe in  
the same air as she did  
in a never-ending kiss

_But how could the world be so perfect?_

At times, he found it hard to believe  
that he had been so lucky  
it was not a dream:  
he loved her  
and they belonged to each other  
yes, it was hard to believe  
so most of the times  
he did not bother

For who would refuse to live in a blissful, eternal dream?

**Author's Note:**

> (Hijikata x Chizuru is one of my favourite couples in Hakuouki but apparently, I enjoy daydreaming about them more than actually writing them so here is the result of those reveries ^.^')  
> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it :)


End file.
